Not Giving Up
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: <html><head></head>A criminal, who hates Andy and wants revenge, gets ouf from the jail! What will happen now?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to my mind while I was at work a couple of months ago. I started writing while I was at work taking a break and soon it became a story. It is my first attempt in writing a story about Major Crimes and my favourite couple, Sharon and Andy. I hope that it isn't disappointing.**

**I don't own Major Crimes or the characters.**

It was a calm Friday morning as they hadn't caught any case from yesterday morning that they had closed their previous case. Also, if they didn't catch another case today they were going to have a nice and peaceful weekend after a long time. They were all at their desks doing some work or catching up paperwork that they had put aside because of a case. They were all there, except from their boss, except from their Captain. She had taken a couple of hours for herself as she had to go to an appointment that was very important for her. Andy had offered to with her but she insisted on going alone. She knew it was something they should do together but this time she wanted to do it alone.

Provenza had finished most of the paperwork he had to do and decided to have a break by engrossing himself in his crossword. Tao had gone to do an errand his wife had asked him to do. Sanchez was still in his desk going through his emails and Buzz was busy by sending messages. Flynn had finished all of the paperwork he had to and went inside the Captain's office to lay down in the couch.

A few minutes later Rusty walked in the Murder Room to find only Provenza still engrossed in his crossword and Sanchez at his desk doing something in his computer. "Well, I see that it is nice not to have a case.", he said with a smile on his face while the two men looked up at him.

"Mr. Beck! What brings you here?", Provenza asked the young man with a smile on his face, something they were getting used to the last few months.

"Sharon texted me that she will be here in an hour and to come here to have lunch together.", he explained to him. "Where are the others?", he asked them as he looked around.

"Sykes and Sanchez are in the cubicle playing a computer game. Tao has gone for an errand. As for Flynn…", the older man pointed towards the Captain's office.

"He is sleeping again.", Rusty finished for him with a smirk on his face.

"Long night at home?", Sanchez asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, something like that.", Rusty chuckled along with the others.

"Okay, come on!", Provenza said as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "Rusty. Sanchez. Let's go take lunch for everyone.", he said as he put on his jacket. "Rusty ask the Captain what she would like for lunch.", he told the young man as they left the Murder Room.

After a while, Sharon walked in an empty Murder Room. She knew that Provenza, Sanchez and Rusty had gone to take lunch for everyone. She was ready to go inside her office when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Tao with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Captain.", he greeted her with a smile. "I just needed some coffee to calm my nerves down.", he explained to her as he saw her looking at the mug and went to his desk.

"Where are Amy, Buzz and Andy?", she asked as she looked around the room.

"Amy and Buzz are engrossed with a computer game in the cubicle, so no one can see them. As for Flynn, I don't know exactly where he is.", he informed her with a shrug.

"Thank you, Mike.", she walked towards her office and entered. She closed the door and the blinds as she wanted some peace and calm for a few minutes.

She placed a hand on her mouth to stop the scream when she felt two hands on her back. She turned around slowly and found Andy with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Andy Flynn, you scared me to death.", she took a few breaths to calm down her racing heart.

"I am sorry, honey.", he said with honesty. "How did it go with the doctor? Is everything alright?", he asked with concern evident on his face. "Is my little one alright?", he asked her as he placed his hands on her baby bump.

Sharon was now seven months pregnant. They had gotten married nine months ago. It was a lovely and simple wedding. They had only invited their children and the team. They didn't thing that they could be parents again, especially at the age until Sharon had informed them about her pregnancy five months ago. They had a scare while she was in the third month and since then she was staying in the office. She would go to a crime scene only when it was absolutely necessary for her to be present. Today she had an appointment with the doctor and she wanted to go alone, so she could ask her question without Andy knowing how worried she was about this pregnancy and this baby. She was doing a great job at hiding it so far.

"Everything is fine, Andy.", she told him with a roll of her eyes. "Our little one is doing perfectly fine.", they had decided to wait until the day their baby will come to this world, so they could learn the baby's sex. They wanted it to be a surprise.

She grabbed his arm for support as she took off her high heels. She knew very well that she had to start wearing flats show now as she was getting heavier and bigger every day. She had to admit that her belly wasn't so big at her previous pregnancies. Then again nothing was the same as her previous pregnancies. Now she was older and her body had changed after giving birth to her children.

"Come here, love.", he grabbed her hand and guided her towards the couch. He helped her sit down in one end of the couch while he sat down in the other end of the couch and taking her feet on his lap. Slowly he started rubbing her feet and smiled when he heard her sigh of relief.

"That feels so nice, Andy.", she told him and let her head fall back while she took off her glasses. She could feel the baby kicking and that brought a huge smile on her face. "Our little one is kicking like furious right now.", she smiled wider when he placed his hands on her belly, so he could feel their baby "Our child has quiet a temper from now.", she had a smirk on her face that turned into a smile as he heard her smile.

"We have a football player growing up inside you.", he joked as his hand was still on her belly feeling their little one kicking.

"No, our little one is protesting right now because it wants food. Where are they with our lunch?", she was quite hungry and the baby kicking wasn't making it any easier.

As she finished her question, Andy was ready to answer her but they heard footsteps and voices in the murder room. Only two minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Rusty entered the office slowly and with a smile on his face.

"Food is here. Sharon we got what you wanted and we have a surprise for you. That is the reason we were a little late with the lunch.", he told her without taking off his smile and walked out of the office.

"They know very well that I don't like surprises.", she took her feet from her husband's lap and put them down on the floor.

"They love you, honey.", he helped her stand up. "They want to make you happy, Sharon.", he was used again as support by his wife as she put them on again.

They walked out of her office holding hands and with a smile on their faces. She was ready to ask what her surprise was but she stopped with her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Oh my God!", she whispered and felt her kneels buckling but the two strong arms of her husband kept her steady as tears appeared in her eyes."What are you doing here?", she asked while wanting to go forward but worried she would fall down.

"We came to see you, mom.", Emily Raydor answered her mother 's question and looked at her brother. They both nodded at each other and went to hug their mother.

"I can't believe that you are here.", her voice was shaky from her tears. She had nine months to see them, since her wedding. She was emotional every time they visited but now the pregnancy made her even more emotional.

"Okay, everyone. Let's eat our lunch before it gets cold.", Provenza broke the silence. He was more happy and was smiling more since the wedding and since the announcement of Sharon's pregnancy but still he wasn't very good at dealing with such emotional scenes.

Andy continued holding his wife as he guided her towards his desk and helped her sit down. Rusty brought them their lunch and then went to the cubicle with his brother and sister to have their lunch together. The three of them had a lot of catch up to do, even though they were speaking via Skype at least once a week. He was sure that Emily and Ricky had a lot of questions to ask him and he realized he didn't mind at all.

_**/-00-/**_

Sharon had finished her lunch and stayed for a while to chat with her team. She slowly stood up from the chair and went to her office where she took off her high heels again and slowly sat down in the couch with her feet up. She took off her glasses and let her head fall back with her eyes closed. Through the first five months of her pregnancy she was feeling very good but since she entered her sixth month it seemed that the baby was taking all of her energy.

She smiled when she heard the door of her office opening and closing and the familiar footsteps approaching her. He took her feet in his hands, sat down in the couch and put them in his lap. Slowly he started rubbing her feet as he had done earlier. He smiled when he heard her half sigh and half moan. From the beginning of their relationship, after a long day at work, he would rub her feet and that always ended with them making love. It was a little difficult for them now to make love with her big belly between them and she certainly missed that.

At that moment it was like he had read her thoughts. He stood up from the couch, locked all three doors of her office and closed all the blinds around the office. He took off his jacket and tie, placing them on a chair and approached his wife once more. After an hour or so they were both dressed and walked out of her office holding hands. They all knew that their captain needed to rest and didn't say anything. After all, they both slept a little after their love making.

Rusty, Emily and Ricky appeared from the cubicle with smiles on their faces. They watched the couple that was smiling at each other but soon realized how tired their mother looked despite her smile.

"Kids, you will take you mother with you at home. She is too tired to keep working.", he held up his hand for his wife. "No protest, Sharon.", he said and he knew that he had won this argument. "I will be with you and the kids in a couple of hours.", he kissed her lips lightly and watched them as they left.

Andy went to break room to take a mug with coffee and went back to his desk to finish a paper he had forgotten earlier. He found an envelope addressed to him but he didn't recognize the handwriting. "What is this?", he asked the others with the envelope in his hands.

"It came for you, Lieutenant.", Sykes answered his question and went back to what she was doing.

Andy opened the envelope, took out the paper that was inside and read it.

'_Take care of your wife as much as you can because you are going to lose her soon. An old friend.'_

**I am waiting your reviews and your ideas and opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, your favourites and your follows. They really mean a lot to me. This is my first attempt in writing a story about Major Crimes and about my favoutire couple Sharon & Andy and I hope it isn't disappointing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect from the idea and the criminal.**

Andy walked in the house with a sad expression. Except from his and Provenza's fingertips they hadn't found anything else. He was so worried about Sharon now. He didn't want her to go through this nightmare again. They were so happy and in two months they were going to welcome their little one into their lives. They had decided to tell only Rusty, Emily and Ricky about the letter as they didn't want to worry Sharon in her condition and for the kids to be more careful from now on.

He found the kids in the living room playing a game together which made him smile. The three of them had bonded very quickly as they had some things in common and one of these things was Sharon. He sighed as he thought of his wife. She had texted him about half an hour ago to tell him that she was going for a walk with Gavin and she would be back as soon as possible. That gave him some relief because he could speak with the kids without her hearing but worried him as well, because he didn't want her to get too tired.

"Hi, guys.", he greeted them with a sad smile and went to the bedroom, so he could change clothes and have a shower. It was going to be a long night, of that he was sure.

"Did something happen?", Emily asked her brothers and they both looked at her with confusion. "He had a sad expression when he walked in.", she explained to them and watched as they shrugged at her. They just went back to their game.

After a while Andy walked in the living room where the kids were still playing. He sat down in the armchair and just watched them for a while. They made him smile and forget his worries for a while. It was something he needed before he had to tell them the truth. About fifteen minutes later they finished their game and turned to look at Andy who was far away in thoughts.

"Andy?", Ricky was the one that brought him back from his thoughts. "Are you okay?", he was concerned about the older man.

"I will be okay when your mother comes back from her walk with Gavin.", he told them and sighed heavily trying to stay calm for all of them.

"She is going to be fine. Gavin won't let her get too tired.", Emily told him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I am not only worried about that.", he said as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Andy, what it's going on? Did something happen?", Rusty asked with concern. He knew that something happened, otherwise Andy wouldn't be like that.

"Okay. I will tell you but you mustn't tell anything to Sharon. I don't want to worry her in her condition. After you left, I found a letter on my desk.", he took out the letter from his pocket and showed it to them.

"Oh my God!", Emily placed her hands on her mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Rusty said as he stood up and started pacing in the room. "Three years ago it was me that they were trying to find and kill. Now, they are after Sharon.", he was speaking very loud and he was very exasperate with the whole situation. "Andy.", he stopped and went to stand in front of the older man. "Please, tell me that Mom is going to be alright.", he was now crying but he didn't realize it.

Emily watched as her younger brother was standing in front of Andy crying. She stood up after a few moments and hugged him. He buried his face in her chest and continued crying. He had realized that he was crying now. Slowly she guided them towards the bedroom they were sleeping. She opened and closed the door of the room with one hand as her other hand was around Rusty. They sat down on the bed and held him safely in her embrace until his sobs subsided.

"Why don't you try to sleep for a while?", she saw fear in his eyes as he looked up at her. "I won't go anywhere. I will stay right here with you. I promise.", she smiled sadly at him as he nodded. He took off his shoes and climbed on the bed. She covered him with his blanket and sat down next to him.

Andy was looking in the distance while his right hand was holding his left arm. Ricky was shocked as well but he had to stay strong for all of them. He knew that Rusty was going to be the more affected as he had passed the same thing three years ago. Emily was going to be strong as well but after her break down. So, he imagined that after Rusty's break down it was going to be Emily's turn. As he turned his head to look at Andy, he noticed that something wasn't right with him.

"Andy, are you feeling alright?", he was worried about him. He wouldn't do Sharon any good if he got sick now.

"Yeah, I am fine.", he said as he looked at Ricky. "Please, Ricky. You mustn't tell your mother about this letter. I know that she would like to know but I don't want her to get worried about that in her condition.", he was pleading him with his eyes.

"I won't tell her anything, Andy. I promise.", he nodded at the older man. "I will speak with Rusty and Emily after Rusty had calmed down enough so he can hear me.", he stood up to go see if everything was alright with his brother and sister. "Andy, go rest for a while until Mom gets back from her walk with Gavin. It will worry her if she found you here like that.", he told him with a smile and left after making sure that Andy had gone to the master bedroom.

He entered the bedroom he shared now with his brother and sister to find Rusty fast asleep and Emily right next to him awake but crying silently. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He knew that it was her silent break down.

"Emily, I know that we all worry about Mom's safety but the three of us…", he pointed at himself, Emily and Rusty. "…have to stay strong for our Mom. She would like to know about the letter but we don't have to worry her in her condition.", they felt movement next to them and saw Rusty awake looking at them. "Rusty, you passed the same three years ago. We have to be strong and calm for our Mom.", he watched as Rusty sat up and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Three years ago we knew who wanted to get rid of me. I know, though, that this is different from my case. That criminal wanted to get rid of me, so I couldn't testify against him and put him forever in jail. This time, though, I am afraid that someone wants revenge.", his face only showed love, worry and fear.

"Okay!", Ricky stood up from the bed. "Let's play the new video game I brought.", he heard the knock on the door and smiled. "That would be the pizza.", he watched as Emily left quickly from the room and returned to what he was doing. Rusty returned with their drinks while Emily returned with plates and the pizzas. They had ordered a pizza each.

_**/-00-/**_

After an hour or so, Sharon returned from her walk with Gavin. She left her things where she usually leaves them and went to see where her children were. She opened the door and smiled as she found them sitting on the bed and on the floor playing, eating pizza and drinking refreshments.

"Hey, kids.", she greeted them as she sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, mom.", they said the three together still focused on the screen in front of them.

"Mom, take a piece of my pizza.", Emily told her without looking at her and focusing on the game. "I know that it is your favourite now with your pregnancy.", this time she looked at her mother with a smirk on her face.

Sharon couldn't resist as she had smelled the pizza from the hall outside the condo. She took a piece of pizza in her hands and started eating it. She chuckled as she felt the baby kicking her very hard that ended up moaning in pain.

"Mom, are you alright?", Emily asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine.", she smiled at her daughter. "The baby is kicking very hard right now and it hurts me a little. Where is Andy?", she asked them when she finished her pizza.

"He is in the bedroom.", Ricky answered her and he returned to the game. He was winning his brother and sister right now.

"Alright, I will go to have a quick shower and then lay down because my back is killing me right now.", she stood up slowly from the bed but she sat back down quickly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Mom?", Emily was worried about her mother now.

Rusty and Ricky stood up from the floor and rushed to her. She was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to find her three children watching her with worry.

"It was just a dizzy spell. It seems that the walk with Gavin tired me more than I thought.", she took a deep breath to calm down. "Can you help me to my bedroom?", she hated to show weakness in front of her children but she was sure that she wouldn't make it alone to her bedroom.

Rusty and Ricky took her hands and slowly they helped her stand up from the bed. They both placed one arm around her and with their other they held her hands. Slowly they guided her to her bedroom where they found Andy sitting on the bed and reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door opening with a smile which faded when he saw that the boys were holding her and that she was a little pale.

"What happened?", He stood up quickly and rushed to her.

"I just had a dizzy spell when I stood up from Rusty's bed to come here and the boys helped me here.", she smiled sadly at him.

"I will take over from here, boys. Thank you very much.", he nodded at them with a reassuring smile as he placed his arms around her to steady her.

Ricky and Rusty left the master bedroom and went back to their bedroom still worried about their mother. They couldn't tell her anything about what was happening and after seeing her being dizzy like that, they thought that it was a good idea to hide the truth.

"I want to take a shower, Andy. Will you help me?", she asked him with the weakness evident in her voice.

"Of course, my darling.", he told her and helped her take off her clothes, then took off his clothes and they both went to have a shower together. He had taken a shower earlier but he wanted to be inside in case she felt dizzy again.

After their shower, he lifted her in his arms and took her to their bed. He slowly showered her body with his kisses and made love to her. He was very gentle with her as he wanted to show her all his love. Andy slept with his wife in his arms and one hand resting on her belly feeling the baby moving underneath their joined hands.

**I am waiting for your reviews with your ideas and your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you will all have a nice month! I would like to thank you once again for your reviews, your favourites and your follows! They really mean a lot to me and they help me go on with this story! I wrote this chapter four or five times before I was satisfied with it! Sometimes low inspiration doesn't help but I managed to write it! I hope you like it and that you continue to enjoy this story! **

**As I have said before: I don't own anything except from the idea for this story and the criminal! **

**Now… Let's get on with the story…**

Saturday morning made its presence known as the rays of the sun where enlightening the whole bedroom. Sharon was the first one to wake up as she wasn't feeling very well. She got out of Andy's arms without waking him up and slowly sat up. As she placed her feet on the floor, a wave of nausea hit her hard and she ran quickly to the bathroom where she lost what little was in the stomach. She sighed and leaned back on the wall. She was feeling very dizzy and she knew that she would need help to stand up from the floor.

As she tried to stand up on her own by grabbing the toilet and the bathtub, another wave of nausea hit her and leaned over the toilet. She noticed that Andy was awake now because he was standing next to her holding up her hair. She sighed when she finished and leaned once more against the wall. The dizziness was still there and it had gotten worse now. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make it disappear but without results.

"Sharon, are you alright?", Andy asked her with his voice full of concern. He had noticed that the last couple of weeks the morning sickness had come back and it was making her very weak.

She simply nodded and held out her hands with a weak and sad smile for her husband. He took her hands in his and pulled her up. He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand to guide her to their bed but soon felt all her weight on his arms.

"Sharon?", he placed his hand on her cheek. "Sharon, please open your eyes.", he was very worried for her now. He picked her up in his arms and quickly placed her on their bed. "Sharon, please answer me.", he was shaking her lightly but she didn't respond. "Ricky! Rusty!", he shouted so they could hear him. "Ricky! Rusty!", he shouted again while his eyes never leaving his wife.

"What happened?", Ricky asked him as all three were standing next to the bed looking worried at their mother and Andy.

"She fainted.", Andy explained to them. "Ricky go quickly and bring the car in front of the building.", he watched as the young man left quickly the room. "Rusty and Emily, please stay here and try to wake her up as I change quickly.", the two of them quickly sat down on the bed trying to wake up their mother as Andy changed quickly.

In about fifteen minutes they were at the hospital. Andy, Ricky and Rusty took the still unconscious Sharon out of the car as Emily ran inside to call for someone. Nurses and doctors took over as the others waited in the waiting room for news.

_**/-00-/**_

Andy was pacing up and down in the waiting room while the others were sitting down watching him with concern. They were concerned for their mother but also for Andy. They knew that he would go crazy if anything happened to Sharon or to the baby.

They all looked up as they heard footsteps and saw a doctor coming towards them. Andy took a deep breath and approached the doctor when he came to them. The kids were next to him looking at the doctor with worry in their faces.

"How is my wife, doctor?", Andy asked eventually and waited for the answer.

"It's nothing very serious but it could have been. Dehydration can be something simple or something serious, especially in a pregnancy. It can result into an early labor or abnormalities to the baby. In this case the dehydration was caused from the morning sickness Mrs. Flynn had for the last two weeks and not getting enough fluids into her organism. Thankfully we caught it before it could cause any problems with the pregnancy and the baby.", the doctor explained to them.

"What will happen now?", it was Emily who asked as Andy was a little shocked from the explanation.

"We are going to keep her here for tonight and if everything goes well, she will be released tomorrow afternoon. She will have to stay in bed for two-three days and then she can go back to her work but she has to take it much easier now. You have to make sure that she drinks a lot of fluids, especially water. Once a day, in the afternoon she can drink a glass of fresh orange juice which will be good for her and the baby.", he told them with a reassuring smile.

"Can we see her?", it was Rusty who asked this time. He wanted so much to see her because he had to make sure for himself that she and the baby were going to be alright.

"In about half an hour we will take her to her room. I will send a nurse to take you to her when she is settled.", he made his excused and left them.

"It's my fault!", they looked up at Andy shocked and surprised. "I should have noticed that she wasn't feeling very well. I should have done something to help her.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed.

Ricky, Emily and Rusty looked at each with shock on their faces. They were worried about Andy now. He was blaming himself for their mother's condition while no one knew what it could happen. Rusty took a deep breath, looked at his brother and sister, then stood up and approached Andy. He placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Andy, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for mum's condition.", he said with worry still evident in his voice. "No one could have imagined that the morning sickness would cause dehydration and that she wasn't drinking lots of fluids. Now that we know what was wrong with her, we will help her get better and take it easier as the doctor told us.", he smiled reassuringly at the older man, who was like the father he never had.

"Andy…", Ricky stood up as well and approached them. "Let's go take coffee for all of us. Emily and Rusty will inform us if anything happens.", he smiled reassuringly at his brother and sister after seeing their worried faces. "Let's go.", they left after Andy made them promise that they will inform him as soon as they learned something.

Almost an hour later a nurse came and took them to the room where Sharon was. They all sighed in relief when they saw her sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face while her hand was on her belly. It was a relief to see that the colour had returned to her cheeks after the paleness of the last days. Andy watched as one by one her children hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He was happy to see the smile again on their faces. It surprised him that they didn't stay for long with their mother but they had to go bring some things for Sharon as she was staying the night in the hospital and he was sure that they needed some time alone to recover from the worry.

Once they had left the room, he sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her on the lips showing her all his love for her. As they pulled back, both a little breathless, he stood up and lied down next to her. She pushed herself a little so she could lay there in his arms and smiled at their entwined hands resting on her belly. At that moment they felt their baby moving inside and smiled to each other. It reassured them that everything was going to be alright. Andy started playing with her hair and soon she was asleep in his arms. He dropped a kiss on her head and snuggled a little closer and fell asleep as well.

It was how two hours later the three young people found them and smiled to each other. Not very long after their arrival the two of them woke up and smiled as they watched their children talking quietly. They had brought the things Sharon had asked and as Emily helped her mother change, Andy went outside to call Louie about what happened and the boys went to take lunch for all of them.

_**/-00-/**_

The next morning a nurse came with a wheelchair and took Sharon to do some tests. If the results were good she would be released in the afternoon. She wanted to go home as she didn't like hospitals so much and she hoped that the results would let her go. She had to admit that she was tiring very easily the last few weeks and she would only go back to work for about a month before her maternity leave started. She had a high-risk pregnancy and because of her age she had to take the maternity leave earlier than it was usual.

A few hours later the doctor came to Sharon's room with the results and found all of them with the patient waiting. He had to admit that they were a wonderful family and they cared deeply for Sharon. Andy was sitting in a chair in Sharon's right side while the boys were standing in her left side and Emily was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well, Mrs. Flynn, I have very good news.", he had a serious smile on his face. "You can go home today but you have to stay in bed for two-three days and drink lots of fluids, especially water. Once a day, in the afternoon, you can drink fresh orange juice which is good for you and the baby. If you feel any discomfort, please come here immediately.", he was serious now. "I will bring in a few minutes the paper so you can sign them and then you can leave.", he left the room with a knowing look at his patient.

Andy decided to stay at home all Monday with his wife. The kids had decided to go for a small trip, so they left early in the morning and returned in the evening. They arrived in time for dinner and because they knew that probably no one had cooked, they had bought dinner for everyone. On Tuesday Andy returned to work while Sharon was going to return at work on Thursday. They were so very happy and relieved that everything was going to be alright.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Andy had promised to Sharon and the kids that he would go home as soon as he could with dinner for all. They would all sit in the living room and watch a nice movie all together. They were going to have an evening as a family and that made them all smile. He was looking forward to that evening so very much.

He opened the door to the condo and after taking four steps he froze immediately. The bags with the food that he was holding landed on the floor making a noise in the silence. He was looking at the scene in front of him with wide eyes and open mouth. Emily was laying unconscious on the floor behind the couch, Ricky was laying as well unconscious on the floor in front of him with a small amount of blood next to his head and Rusty was laying unconscious on the floor outside the master bedroom with a lot of blood next to him.

"Oh my God!"

**Please review. I would like to know your thoughts, ideas and opinions about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, your favourites, your follows and your support. They really mean a lot to me. Last chapter ended with Andy finding the three young people unconscious on the floor. We are going to learn what happened and where is Sharon. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the criminal.**

"Oh. My. God.", he placed his hand on his mouth. Quickly he took out his phone from his pocket as he searched the house for his wife. "Yes. This is Lt. Andrew Flynn. I want two ambulances at my house immediately.", he walked in the master bedroom as he told them the address and an update of the injured people. He came out of the master bedroom with a heavy sigh and kneeled down next to Rusty. He placed and pressed a towel on his wound to stop the blood while he looked at the still unconscious Ricky and Emily.

He took his phone again and dialed a different number this time while with the other hand he continued pressing on Rusty's wound. "Louie, are you still at the office?", he asked with concern and anger evident in his voice. "Good. Take the team and come to the condo as soon as possible.", there was a moment of silence. "I will explain when you come here. Hurry up, Louie.", he placed the phone on the floor and sighed.

Only ten minutes later the two ambulances arrived at the building and the paramedics ran immediately inside the condo to attend to the three injured young people. He just stood there watching them and answering any question they had for him. A few minutes later the team arrived as well. They all gasped upon seeing the paramedics taking first Emily, then Ricky and last Rusty from the condo.

"What happened, Andy?", Louie asked with worry and confusion.

"I came home and I found them unconscious on the floor. I called for ambulance while I was searching for Sharon. I didn't find her.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "He took her, Louie. He took her and in the process he injured three young people.", he was looking now at the little pool on the floor with Rusty's blood. "I have to go to the hospital with them. Start working here and call me for any question or anything.", he left quickly to follow the ambulances with his car.

Louie gave each an order and after watching them going to work, he pulled out his phone to inform Taylor about what happened. The writer, who had sent those letters to Andy, managed to kidnap their Captain and injure her children in the process. They hadn't told him that the writer had sent one more letter when he was at home with his wife and taking care of her. He would make sure that this guy would pay for all of these, once they got him in their hands.

Andy was at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room and waiting for news about the children and about Sharon. He was so worried about the lives of his family. He had three children in the hospital while his wife was somewhere with their unborn child. He leaned back on the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Half an hour ago…_

_He opened the door of the condo without having any problem. He had learned very well from some 'good' friends. He walked towards the living room and the kitchen to see if anyone was there. He didn't want anyone to ruin his plans. He held out a wet handkerchief in case he had to use it. He gasped when he saw Emily returning from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands. He quickly grabbed her by the arm making her drop the glass on the floor and placed the wet handkerchief on her face. There was a minute of struggling but she was unconscious almost immediately and he let her fall on the floor. _

_He turned around and put the handkerchief in his pocket. He started walking towards the hall but stopped when he spotted her gun on the table across the door. He took it because it was going to help him. He froze immediately when he heard footsteps from down the hall approaching slowly to the living room. He hit Ricky on the head with the gun and watched as he fell unconscious on the floor while a little blood started trailing from his head. _

_He walked towards the first door of the hall and opened it, hoping to find what he was looking for. He smiled widely upon seeing Sharon sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Slowly he walked towards her side of the bed and looked at her for a moment. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. Apparently, the pregnancy made her even more beautiful. He cursed Andy Flynn as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. _

_Sharon smiled as she turned her head towards his direction thinking that it was Andy. As she opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't Andy but a strange man who was pointing at her with… her gun and a smile on his face. "Aaaaaaaaaa…", she screamed but stopped immediately upon seeing him getting very angry._

"_Don't you dare scream again, Sharon.", he told her as he grabbed her from the arm and pulled her up from the bed with force. She placed a hand on her belly as her baby started kicking her. She stumbled a little as he was drugging her out of the room. He froze when he spotted another young man in front of him and he didn't hesitate at all before he shot him and watched him fall on the floor._

"_Rustyyyyyy…", she moved towards her soon but he drugged her back and placed one hand around her while with the other he placed the wet handkerchief on her face._

"_You won't scream or talk or struggle for a while.", he said as she fell unconscious in his arms and he picked her up. He left quickly from the apartment with Sharon in his arms and three young unconscious people in the condo. _

_If only Andy had gone home ten minutes earlier…_

He was now sitting with his head buried in his hands. He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up hoping that it was the doctor with news about the children but it was Louie. He hoped that they had found something as a sign to start looking for his wife.

"Any news about the kids?", Louie asked with concern as he took a seat next to his partner and friend.

"Not yet. I am waiting for the doctor to come out.", he sighed and looked at him. "Any news about Sharon?", he was desperate to know something. He wanted to know if the kids were alright and if his wife was alright.

"They are searching the house for fingertips and any other sign that could help us find Sharon.", he informed him with a sigh. "We will find her, Andy. I promise.", he placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Andy, I have something to tell you.", he took a deep breath. "He had sent another letter to you. We found it on Monday morning on your desk and sent it for fingertips. We didn't find anything and we thought it was best not to tell you anything.", he watched as his friend buried his face in his hands.

_**/-00-/**_

Three hours had passed without getting any news. Andy was now pacing up and down with worry and fear about his family. He had three children injured and a wife missing. Things weren't supposed to be like that. Louie was trying to make him sit down but without much success. Andy only stopped pacing when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Tao and Sanchez approaching them.

"Any news?", he asked them with worry and hope.

"We found fingertips in the house.", Mike informed them and looked down at the folder he was holding. "His name is Anthony McAvoy.", he said and watched as all colour left Andy's face.

"Flynn.", Louie managed to grab him before he fell on the floor.

"He got out from the prison a month ago. He was inside fifteen years for raping and hitting very bad his ex-wife.", Mike informed them but he could see that Andy already knew that man.

"He didn't forget.", Louie said as he watched the colour return slowly to his partner's face.

Sanchez was ready to ask something when two doctors came outside and walked towards them. Andy quickly stood up from his chair.

"How are my children?", he asked very worried.

"Emily was drugged with a heavy sleep drug. I think that the attacker placed a handkerchief with that drug on her face. She is going to sleep for many hours. She will be dizzy for a couple of days and may be sick but in a week she will be back to her life.", the woman informed him with a smile.

"Ricky was hit on the head with a gun with force. That's why there was some blood. He is going to be alright but he has to stay in rest for a couple of days before returning slowly to his life. It will take one or two weeks to recover fully.", he took a deep breath. "As for Rusty, he was the most injured of the three. The bullet one his kidneys and that resulted to lose a lot of blood. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the kidney. He will live just fine with one kidney for the rest of his life but he has to be careful with the alcohol from now on.", he took another deep breath. "The bad news is that he is in comma and we don't know when he is going to wake up.", he told them and smiled sadly at them.

"Thank you, doctors.", Andy told them and sat back down in his seat.

"What is going on with that McAvoy?", Sanchez asked and watched the two older lieutenants sigh heavily.

"Andy, you have to inform the rest of the team about that man. Let's go with them at the office and you will return as soon as we finish.", they looked each other and after speaking with a nurse about informing him for any change with the three children, they left for the office.

It was going to be a long night for all of them.

**At the next chapter we will learn what is going on between Anthony and Andy. Also, Emily and Ricky will learn about their brother and mother. How they will react? Please, review. I will like to hear your opinions and your ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support through the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It really means a lot to me to now that you like and enjoy my story! Having busy weeks and feeling very tired some days don't help at all with inspiration. In this chapter we learn the story between Andy and Anthony. Also, we'll see Ricky's reaction when he learns about his mother's kidnap. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and Anthony.**

Andy was sitting in his desk chair looking at the white board with anger, worry and fear. Anthony's photograph was under the word 'suspect' while photographs of Sharon, Ricky, Emily and Rusty were under the word 'victims'. Next to their photographs was information about their conditions. Louie placed a hand on his partner's shoulder to comfort him a little. They looked at each other and they nodded. It was time for the rest of the team to learn what was going on between Andy and Anthony.

"Alright. Here it goes.", he took a deep breath to calm down and started. "Fifteen years ago I had a relationship with Anna Roothpak. She was already divorced for two years but her ex-husband was obsessed with her. He was following her and didn't let her have any relationship with another man more than a few months. Her ex-husband is Anthony McAvoy.", he took another deep breath. "They didn't have any children, even though they were married for almost ten years before they divorced. So, things go bad for us when he learned that Anna was expecting my child. One day I got home early from work and found her on the floor unconscious. He had beaten her very badly and at the hospital they informed that he had raped her. Anna lost our child and when she recovered fully, she left from LA forever. Anthony went inside for fifteen years and promised to take revenge from me.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "He hated me for 'stealing' his EX-wife. He took away from me the opportunity to have a new family and to become a better father. Now, he wants to do the same.", he finished and after a couple of minutes of silence, he stood up and left the murder room quickly.

"Oh my God!", it was the only thing that it was heard as they all fell silent for a few minutes.

Each member of the team was trying to process what Andy just told them. That man had kidnapped their captain and hurt her children because he thought that Andy had stolen his wife, his EX-wife. They had to find her because they knew that if he was capable of raping and beating his own ex-wife, he was capable of doing the same to Sharon.

"Now, you all know why Andy is so upset since he learned who kidnapped Sharon and hurt her children.", Louie was the one to finally break the silence.

They all turned as they heard footsteps and looked at Andy who just stood next to the white board looking at the four photographs of his family. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he watched the photograph of his wife. She was happy and there was a smile forming on her face. It was taken a day after they learned about her pregnancy as the police wanted to update the photographs of everyone. They were so happy as they were going to have one last opportunity to happiness and to family. Andy also saw it as an opportunity to become a better father and never repeat the mistakes of the past.

"I will return to the hospital.", he turned to look at the team. "Please, inform me immediately if you have any news about Sharon.", he turned to leave as they all nodded.

"Flynn.", it was Taylor that had called him. "We are going to find her soon.", he told him and watched as he left from the murder room.

Taylor looked at the others for a moment and left as quickly as he could for his office. He was sure that they were going to have difficult days in front of them. He just hoped that Sharon would be alright when they would find her. They had to be careful of how they would continue their investigation because the kidnapper was really dangerous and Sharon was pregnant.

Andy was driving carefully because the tears that were falling freely from his eyes were blurring a little his vision. He was so worried about his wife and they unborn child. He could kill that man if he did anything to hurt Sharon or the baby. He couldn't help but remember when Sharon told them about her pregnancy.

_Five months ago…_

_Sharon wasn't feeling very well the last couple of weeks. She was getting dizzy and nauseous. She thought that she had some kind of flu and that would pass soon but two weeks had passed and she was feeling a little worse now. She told herself that if she wasn't feeling any better in a couple of days she would go to the doctor to see what was happening with her. She couldn't have the flu for two weeks now. Maybe it was something more serious._

_She was a little afraid thinking that she might have something serious because she was thinking of her husband and her children. She had promised Rusty when the adoption was finalized that she wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon. They had a lot of years in front of them the two of them. She was married only four months now. She had finally found the love of her life. Andy loved her so very much and he was much better than Jack ever was. His children had accepted her in their family and even his (step) grandchildren had started calling her 'Grandma Sharon'. _

_Two more days passed and she was still feeling unwell. She had woken up with a strange feeling in her stomach and ended up in the bathroom being sick. She didn't want to worry Andy and Rusty, so she hadn't told them that she wasn't feeling very well for two weeks now but she thought that Andy might had noticed something as every morning for a week now he was bringing her a cup of tea instead of coffee and that helped a lot her stomach._

_She was standing in front of the white board looking at what information they had about their current murder case. Everyone, except from Provenza who was waiting to go to Dr. Morales with the Captain and from Buzz who was looking at the video he had taken from the crime scene, were out in jobs that she had sent them. _

_Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her very hard. The room was spinning while her vision was getting darker and darker as the seconds were passing. In an attempt to steady herself she leaned heavily on Louie's desk which brought his attention from his crossword to her._

"_Captain?", he stood up quickly when he noticed that she was falling and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Although, he couldn't keep her weight up for too long and soon he lowered them both slowly on the floor. He placed a hand on her cheek and tried to wake her up. "Sharon? Sharon?", he started shaking her lightly. "Open your eyes.", she was getting paler and he got really worried. "Buzz!", he shouted for the young man. "Buzz!", he shouted again._

"_What happened?", the young man asked as he found the older man worried holding an unconscious Sharon. _

"_She fainted.", he simply told him. "Call an ambulance!", he told him as he kept trying to wake her up but without success. _

_Fifteen minutes later an ambulance arrived at the building. Two men arrived at the murder room and lifted Sharon from Louie's arms. As they started getting her ready, Louie quickly gathered her things from her office. "I will go with her at the hospital. Stay here and wait for the others. I will inform Andy about the captain.", he informed the young man and quickly followed the paramedics who were taking Sharon down to the ambulance. _

_An hour later Andy, Louie and Rusty were waiting to get news about Sharon's condition. It worried them that they hadn't heard anything for an hour now. Rusty was thinking possible scenarios about her condition. The worst scenario, that she might have something serious and she could die, was what terrified him. He had finally found a mother, a family and he didn't want to lose that. He would lose everything if Sharon died. _

"_Mrs. Flynn?", the question brought them all back from their thoughts and they looked up to find a doctor in front of them._

"_Yes. How is my wife, doctor?", Andy asked her as he stood up looking very worried and afraid._

"_Don't worry, Mr. Flynn. She is going to be just fine. Her blood pressure was a little higher than it should have been but it's controlled now.", she smiled at them reassuringly. "It's normal for her condition and her age.", she told them._

"_What do you mean her condition?", it was Rusty that asked her this time. Rusty and Andy were looking at her confused as they didn't understand what she meant with that._

"_Oh, I assumed that you already knew.", she had a smile on her face. "Mrs. Flynn is two months pregnant.", she informed them. "Congratulations, Mr. Flynn. You are going to be a father.", she watched them with a grin._

"_Oh. My. God.", it was Rusty again. "I'm going to have a little brother or sister?", he asked the doctor._

"_Yes, young man.", she answered him with a chuckle._

"_This is wonderful.", he was surprised with the happiness he was feeling about Sharon having a baby._

"_Can we see her, doctor?", Andy asked her finally._

"_Yes, of course.", she was smiling widely. _

"_I will stay here. You two go ahead and I will come in a few minutes.", Louie told them and sat back down. _

"_Follow me.", she started walking to another direction with Andy and Rusty behind her. _

_They entered the room where Sharon was and found her sitting on the bed with a weird expression on her face. As they came closer to the bed, they both saw that she was happy and afraid with the news. She also had tears on her face which meant that she was crying and stopped when she heard the door opening. Rusty sat down at the chair next to her bed while Andy sat next to her on the bed. _

"_How are you feeling, love?", he asked as he took her hands in his own._

"_Much better.", she answered him with a smile. _

"_You gave me quite a scare when Louie phoned me to tell me that you had fainted in the murder room and he was taking you to the hospital with an ambulance.", he kissed her hand and smiled at her._

"_I am sorry for scaring you.", she looked at her husband and then at her son. "Rusty, how do you feel about the news?", she asked him with worry. She knew that Andy was very happy with the pregnancy as they had talked that it would have been nice to have their own children but they didn't know that she could still get pregnant at her age. She was more worried about Rusty's reaction. She didn't want him to feel that they were going to kick him out of the house now that a baby was on its way to their lives._

"_I am so happy, Mom.", she knew that he was talking with honesty. "I am going to have a little brother or sister.", he had a wide smile on his face and a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before. "I will teach the baby everything I know and I will protect it with my life.", he told her with honesty. _

"_Oh, honey.", she started crying once again. Rusty quickly stood up and hugged her tightly to let her know how much he loved her and that he was happy with her pregnancy. _

"_I will go and get Lt. Provenza.", he told them and left the room after giving a kiss on her cheek. He knew that they needed a couple of minutes alone after learning such big news._

"_Oh, Sharon! You don't know how happy I am.", he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "We are going to have a baby.", he placed his hand on her flat stomach. "This baby will complete our love.", he kept his hand there while he kissed her again but this time with more passion. _

Finally, he arrived at the hospital. He parked his car in a free spot and quickly moved inside to ask an update on his children. He was happy to learn that while he was away Rusty's condition had improved while Ricky woke up. A nurse led him to the room where Ricky was and left after checking him once more.

"Andy!", Ricky exclaimed with a sigh of relief when he saw him.

Andy went quickly to his bed and hugged him tightly for a moment before letting him. He sat in the chair next to his bed with a sigh. He was tired and he needed sleep but he couldn't leave the hospital. He had to be there for their children because Sharon couldn't be there with them.

"I am so happy to see you finally awake, Ricky.", he was honest. "How are you feeling?", he asked him concerned.

"I have a headache from the strong hit on my head but the doctor told me that it will go away in a couple of days.", he was worried as he didn't see his mother coming in with Andy. "Where is Mom?", he asked him. "Did something happen to her?", he was very worried now as he watched Andy lowering his head. "Andy?", he watched as the man who was more of a father to him the last nine months than his own father had ever been in his whole life raised his head with tears falling from his eyes. "What happened?", he was exasperated to learn the truth.

"The man that had sent me the letter was the one that hit you, Ricky.", he finally told him. "He got in the condo and first attacked to Emily by putting a wet cloth with a heavy sleep drug on her face. Then he attacked you by hitting you hard on the head with Sharon's gun. He went into our bedroom where he found her asleep and woke her up. He grabbed her to take her out of the room when he found Rusty in the hall looking at him. Apparently, Rusty tried to do something to save your mother from him but he shoot Rusty.", he took a deep breath to calm the pain in his chest. "He took her, Ricky. He took her and I did nothing to protect her.", he stood up and punched his hand on the door.

"Andy!", Ricky tried calling him with a calm tone. "Andy!", he tried again with a little raised voice. "Andy!", he finally shouted at him which made the older man turn around and look at him. "You did everything you could to protect her. You didn't left her side for three days. You couldn't have known that while you were at work that guy would enter our house and attack us so he could take her away.", he was hurting in seeing Andy in pain. "It's not your fault.", he took a deep breath. "It's my fault.", that made Andy stand up and look at him with wide eyes. "I didn't fight that man. I didn't fight to save my mother.", he started crying now. "Rusty tried to save her but he got shot. I didn't do anything to save my mother or to protect her, Emily and Rusty.", he was blaming himself. "I was supposed to protect them while you weren't there but I failed. I failed Andy.", he looked up at Andy.

Andy watched him crying and at that moment he saw a small boy, not a grown young man. He walked slowly towards the bed and took him in his arms as he sat on the bed. Ricky put his arms tightly around Andy and continued crying. They stayed like that until Andy felt him relaxing a bit.

"Ricky, look at me.", his heart ached as he watched the fear and the worry in his eyes. "It's not your fault. It's my fault that he took Sharon. It's my fault. He took her because he was revenge from me.", he told him. "He thinks that I stole his EX wife from him but I didn't. She was a free woman and I loved her.", he took a deep breath. "It's my fault, not yours. No one is to blame but me.", he grabbed his arm as he stumbled backwards.

"Andy, are you alright?", Ricky was worried about him now.

"My pills are in my jacket.", Andy told him. Ricky quickly stood up from the bed and searched the jacket for Andy's pills. He found them and gave him one with a glass of water. He guided him to sit in the chair and called a nurse to check on him. The nurse checked him and told him to lay down on the empty bed next to Ricky's while she was going to bring him something to eat and drink.

Ricky watched him laying on the bed with eyes closed. He was blaming himself for their attack's and their mother's kidnap. He knew that Emily and Rusty weren't going to blame him for all that happened but they had to make him believe somehow that it wasn't his fault either. The only man to blame was that man that was crazy.

**Wow! This is a very long chapter! I think that it is the longest chapter that I have written so far in all my stories! I will wait your reviews, ideas and opinions! **

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but being sick with a cold that doesn't want to leave me alone and very busy with Christmas preparations and shopping just didn't help with my inspiration to write this chapter. I would like to thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. In the previous chapter Ricky woke up and learned what happened with his mother, sister and brother. In the beginning he blamed himself but was quite shocked hearing Andy blaming himself. In this chapter Emily wakes up and finds out what happened. Will she blame herself? Will she blame Andy? Will she try to convince Andy that it's not his fault? Let's get on with the story to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from Anthony and the idea of the story. **

She opened her eyes but her vision wasn't very clear. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she had a strong headache. She tried to lift her hand to caress her stomach when she felt her baby kicking but found that it was tied to the headboard of a bed. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened before she had lost consciousness. "Rusty!", it was a whisper but full of concern and fear. That man had shot him and she didn't know if he had done anything to her older children. "Oh my God!", she felt tears gathering in her eyes and falling slowly.

"Finally!", she looked up at the very loud voice. "The queen woke up!", his voice was full of sarcasm. He walked slowly towards the bed and went to sit down next to her but she quickly drew her legs away from him. "Not so welcoming now, are we?", he had a wide grin on his face.

"Who are you?", she asked him while trying to see his face as she didn't have her glasses.

"My name is Anthony McAvoy! It's a pleasure to have you here, Sharon.", he smiled widely.

"What do you want?", she asked him as she tried to remember if she had him in one of her old cases.

"Revenge!", he shouted as he stood up with a smile. "I want revenge from Andy Flynn.", he shouted again.

"What?", she was shocked and confused now. "Why you want revenge from Andy?", she was trying to understand.

"Fifteen years ago Andy had a relationship with my ex-wife Anna. With _my _Anna.", he looked up at the photographs he had of his wife on the wall in front of him. "We were married for eight years. She wanted to have children but in the end we learned that it was me who had the problem. She was mine, only mine until she asked a divorce because she didn't love me anymore. I wanted her to be happy, so I gave her the divorce because she wasn't happy with me. She had a couple of relationships before Andy but I managed to break them up in the end. No one would ever marry her. Two years after our divorce she started a relationship with Andy. I thought that it was a simple relationship that would end soon but they were together for five months when I learned that she was pregnant. She was going to have his baby and he would marry her. I couldn't permit that.", Sharon was looking and listening at him with interest, worry and shock.

"What did you do?", she asked him afraid that he had killed his ex-wife.

"I went to her house to ask her to have an abortion and leave Andy but she didn't want to. I got very angry and hit her. I got angrier as she kept refusing to have an abortion and leave Andy, so I raped her and hit her more. She had lost consciousness when I left.", he was smiling again. "They arrested me for hitting and raping her. I learned that she lost her baby and left for good from America. I was so happy that I had managed to break them up. She wasn't going to get married again and have another man's baby. If she couldn't have my baby, then she wasn't going to have any other baby.", he was still looking at the pictures of his ex-wife. "The day that they put me in prison…", he turned to look at her. "I promised to take revenge from Andy.", he finished with a wide smile.

"You will get caught eventually, Anthony.", she told him after a couple of minutes of silence. "Andy will have learned that you got out of prison and that you are the one that kidnapped his pregnant wife.", she was hoping that they would find her quickly because she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"That is my plan, Sharon. I want Andy to know that I am the one who took his pregnant wife. I want him to see how I will take from him again the opportunity to have a new family and then I will kill him as well.", he was smiling and laughing.

"Oh God! Please, help me!", she was silently praying for Andy and the team to find her quickly, for Rusty to be alright and not dead. She was trying to calm down because she was upsetting the baby as well and that wasn't good in her condition.

_**/-00-/**_

Louie knocked lightly on the door of Ricky's hospital room and waited a few seconds before opening the door to enter the room. He found Ricky awake, sitting on the bed and reading a book while Andy was sleeping in the bed next to Ricky's.

"Lt. Provenza!", Ricky recognized him but his voice was low so he wouldn't wake up Andy.

"Hello, Ricky! How are you feeling?", he asked the young man as he sat down on the chair between the two beds.

"I still have a headache from the hit but it's better than yesterday.", he informed the older man.

"How is he?", Louie asked about his partner.

"Better than yesterday. The nurse checked him and brought him something to eat and drink. After that she gave him something to help him sleep and he is sleeping since then.", he sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "This is affecting him more than he lets us know.", he turned his head and looked at the man whom he loved and respected like a father.

"Yes, Ricky. You are right but Andy was always like that. It's something that he has in common with your mother. They are private people and they don't like to show weakness in front of everyone and especially their loved ones.", Louie sighed and watched as his partner was sleeping.

The two men jumped as they heard a knock on the door and a nurse came in with a weird expression on her face.

"I am sorry but your sister woke up and she is asking a lot of questions that I can't answer.", she informed Ricky.

"Please nurse, tell her that Ricky and Andy will be there soon.", she nodded at him with a sad smile. "Thank you.", he told her as she left the room. "Well, I have to wake him up because I will need him to help me with Emily.", he told the older man with a sad smile.

He stood up slowly as he didn't want to get dizzy and approached the other bed where Andy was sleeping. He placed a hand on his leg and shook him a bit to wake him up.

"What happened?", he sat up quickly confused when he felt someone shaking him.

"Andy, calm down.", Ricky told him in a soft voice that matched his mother. "A nurse came to inform us that Emily woke up and was asking questions. I need you to help me with Emily to tell her about mom and Rusty.", he sighed once more and looked at Andy.

"Alright, let's go.", Andy stood up slowly, grabbed his jacket and went with Ricky to Emily's room.

"Ricky! Andy!", she shouted with a smile on her face. "I was asking about all of you but the nurse only told me that you two will be here soon.", she looked at them as they approached her. "Where is mom? Where is Rusty? What happened?", she was confused as she didn't know anything.

"What do you remember Emily?", Andy asked her as he sat down in the right side of her bed and Ricky in the left side of her bed.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to make a cup of tea. It always helped me to sleep. I heard something at the door and I went to wake up Ricky but he wasn't on the couch so I decided to go to the kitchen to grab something. However, before I could go to the kitchen someone grabbed me from behind and put something on my face. That's the last thing I remember.", she informed them and looked at them confused. "Where is mom? Where is Rusty? Why they are not here with you guys?", she was getting nervous and exasperated.

"Emily, someone entered our condo. He put a wet cloth with a heavy sleep drug on your face. He hit me with mom's gun on the back of the head. He shot Rusty and took mom.", Ricky told her without stopping and waited for her reaction.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds she was in Andy's arms crying and shaking. The two men looked at each other and gave a nod. Ricky stayed watching but ready to get a doctor in case his sister couldn't calm down. After a few minutes her sobs had subsided and her shaking had left but she was still crying. It took her a few minutes more to fall asleep in Andy's arms who placed her slowly back in the bed and covered her.

"Stay with her. I will be back in a while.", Andy told him as he stood up from the bed. "I will go and get an update about Rusty and ask if the team learned anything about your mother.", he placed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead before leaving the room.

He sighed in relief when the doctor informed him that Rusty's condition was improving as the hours were passing but got more worried when he learned that the team hadn't still found anything about where Sharon was. He could only hope that she and the baby were still alive.

He walked back to Emily's room and found Louie there as well sitting in a chair next to her bed. She was still sleeping and he was thankful for it because soon they were going to come to get hers and Ricky's confessions about what happened two nights ago. He sat down in a chair as well and closed his eyes for a few moments to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, he stood up as an idea came to his mind. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Residence McAvoy?", he smiled widely as he recognized Anthony's voice and quickly ended the call. "I found him!", he told them and quickly left the room with Louie running behind him.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you here but I won't be able to update in the next two weeks. I wish you all Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! May the new year bring you all the joy that 2014 didn't! See you next year ;) **


End file.
